


The Ma'lak Box

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Denial, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: The Ma'lak box was Dean's last surefire was to make sure Michael didn't end the world. But Sam talked, or more like punched, him out of it. Everyone was upset by his decision and watching him closely, everyone except Cass. The angel seems to be avoiding him at all costs and it was starting to eat at him. What had he done to piss the other off so badly? He was about to find out because Cass is so done.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	The Ma'lak Box

“Have you noticed Cass acting strange lately?” Dean asked Sam, putting his beer to his lips. They were in the bunker kitchen celebrating the small victory of a simple salt and burn.

“Not really.” Sam shook his head. “We played chess last night. We even tried to teach Jack to play. He seemed fine to me.”

“Hmm. Maybe it’s just me.” Dean shrugged, ready to let the subject slide. That was until Cass walked into the kitchen with a smile.

“Sam I came across that sigil you were looking for and...Oh.” He said noticing Dean. Cass’s smile fell and he gave Dean an unreadable look; blue eyes locking with green ones for just a second. “We can speak later.” Cass turned around and walked out without another word.

“What was that about?” Sam wondered.

“I told you he was acting weird. But it only seems to be around me.” Dean mused. “I wonder what his problem is.”

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Sam suggested.

“Maybe.” The last thing Dean wanted to do was have a conversation with the angel about his feelings.

It was a week later that the same thing happened again. Dean was in the library going over some lore when Cass came in. 

“Hey Cass. How’s it going?” Dean looked up from his research. For a minute Cass said nothing.

“I was just looking for Jack.” It was the first time he’d spoken to Dean in a month. “I’ll look elsewhere.” He turned to go.

“Jack went to the store with Sam.” Dean informed him. The bunker was empty, save him and Cass. Cass nodded without turning back and continued out of the room. “I’ve had enough of this.” He said to himself and stood. “Cass.” He called and the angel halted. 

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you talking to me?”

“I believe it’s called the silent treatment.” Cass continued to the door, but Dean got there first. He grabbed Cass’s hand to stop him from leaving.

“The silent treatment, huh.” Dean pulled the other man over to the table he’d been sitting at and pointed to a chair. Cass sat. “Why?”

“Why do you care?” Cass asked after a long while, his blue eyes boring into Dean. 

“If you’re mad at me, I at least deserve to know why.” Cass looked away. “Come on man, don’t do this. You’re my best friend and…” Cass laughed bitterly and Dean shot him a questioning look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I do not believe you value my friendship.”

“Why the hell would you think something like that?” Dean all but shouted. “What the hell did I do to piss you off so bad?”

“The Ma’lak box.” Cass said angrily.

“Oh that.” Dean said softly. “Yeah, everyone is pretty mad about that one, but no one else stopped talking to me. What about it really got to you?”

“You say I’m your best friend, that you consider me family, that you need me, but you didn’t even bother to say goodbye. You spent time with Sam and Mary, but me you sent away.” The anger burned out of Cass’s voice and only pain remained. Dean hated that he was the cause of it. 

“Cass you’ve got it all wrong man. I didn’t say goodbye because I couldn’t, not because I didn’t want to.” 

“I don’t understand. Why couldn’t you?”

“Because if anybody could have changed my mind, it would have been you.”

“How could I have changed your mind when Sam almost couldn’t?” Cass wanted to know.

“You underestimate how much I care about you.” Dean whispered softly and then cleared his throat. “Anyway. I’m sorry that I made you feel like shit. I didn’t mean to. We good?”

“No”

“No?”

“No. I want a real explanation Dean.”

“I can’t give you one.” Dean sighed.

“Can’t or won’t?” The angel’s eyes were boring into him, like he was searching his soul for the answer.

“Now isn’t the time Cass. I’m possessed by Michael and I spend all my energy fighting him, trying to keep him locked up. I don’t have time for anything else. So I can’t explain it to you. Maybe when the danger’s over…”

“Then a new threat will appear. We are never not in danger. We’re Winchesters.” Cass sighed. “I accept your apology Dean.” Sadly he got up and started to walk away; he stopped at the doorway. “There will always be a reason not to tell me.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to tell you. I think about it.”

“What is it that you think about?”

“Cass I can’t…”

“I grow weary of this.” Cass cut him off. “When you are done being a coward, come talk to me. Please inform Jack that I wish to see him. I will be in my room.” He left the library.

After a minute of standing in shock, he started after Cass. Dean didn’t see him in the hallway, which didn’t surprise him, the angel was incredibly quick. Along the path to Cass’s room, he pushed down all his emotions and let anger surface. How dare the other man call him that. He pounded on the door hard and Cass answered. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Yes Dean?”

“I face down demons on a daily basis, hunt down every kind of monster you can think of, survived multiple deaths and a trip to hell. I’ve stopped the end of the world more times than I care to count. Why the hell would you call me a coward?”

“I apologize. I should have clarified. I meant emotionally.” Cass sighed. “You run towards trouble, but away from anything you feel.”

Dean just put his head down with a shake and blew out a breath. He looked up at Cass after a few seconds and their eyes locked. For a long while they stayed that way, staring at one another like that; it was kind of their thing, they did it all the time.

“I’m not a coward Cass.” Dean finally broke the silence.

“We’ll see.” Cass uncrossed his arms and grabbed the other man, pulling him flush against him. Steel arms held him in place; one hand in his short hair, the other on the small of his back.

Dean’s mouth opened and a very unmanly squeak came out. Cass took that opportunity to claim Dean’s lips and slip his tongue inside. He swirled it around with the green eye’d man’s. Dean’s heart was racing out of control and he found that he was melting into Cass. Cass pulled back after a minute, but only slightly; their lips were millimeters apart. Dean’s head was swimming and he was breathing heavily. Suddenly his brain cleared and he jerked backward; Cass let him go.

“We...we can’t.” Dean stammered.

“When you are ready to admit what you truly feel for me, we can talk.” Cass went back into the room and closed the door.

Dean stood there speechless. What the hell had just happened? Cass had kissed him senseless and then walked away. He went back to the library in a daze and tried to go back to his research, but he found it impossible. His focus kept returning to Cass. He pushed the book away and got up to pour himself a drink. Closing his eyes, he sipped the liquor. All he could think about was the feeling of Cass’s tongue in his mouth.

“Dean we’re back.” Sam and Jack came through the garage door loaded down with bags of groceries. “Come help us put all this away.” Sam’s voice broke through his fog.

“Yeah, yeah, sure Sammy.” Dean managed. “Hey Jack, Cass wants you.” Just the mention of the angel’s name sent a shiver down his spine. Jack nodded, putting his bags down and leaving in search of his mentor. Dean was silent while he helped his brother; Cass still filling his mind. 

“You okay Dean?” Sam asked. His brother wore a strange look.

“Fine Sammy.” He assured, schooling his features and pushing the memory out of his head. “I’m gonna start dinner. You wanna help me out?” While he cooked the burgers, he had Sam chop the vegetables.

“So did you find out anything?” Sam asked, slicing a tomato.

“What?” Dean asked quickly, his mind again went to that kiss.

“Angels. You were researching them when we left. Did you find anything?” 

“Nothing new.” Dean sighed. “Nothing that will help with Michael.”

“We’ll keep looking Dean.” Sam put his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find something.” Dean nodded and flipped the patties.

“Burgers are almost ready. Why don’t you get Cass and Jack while I finish up.”

“Okay.” Sam went off to collect them.

Dean slid patties on to the waiting buns and put the plates on the table. Sam had already set the veggies in the center. He went to the fridge and pulled out three beers and a soda for Jack. He had just sat down when the others entered. One look at Cass and all his calm went out the window. He could feel his heart speed back up. As they ate, he kept stealing glances at his friend; Cass was ignoring him again, talking to Sam about Jack’s training. He would have jumped in with his own questions, but his brain wasn’t functioning at full capacity; so he just listened. He even volunteered for clean up so that no one would realize how distracted he was and call him on it.

That night Dean lay in his bed, tossing and turning; unable to sleep due to the swirling and persistent thoughts of Cass. He glanced over at the bedside clock; three in the morning. This had to stop. With a sigh he got out of bed, stuffed his feet into his slippers and put his dead guy robe on over his pajama bottoms. He peaked out into the hallway to make sure that no one was around. Satisfied, he quietly made his way to Cass’s room and knocked softly. After a few moments, the door opened and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Cass was wearing only pajama bottoms and his hair was disheveled. Dean had never noticed how muscular Cass was; he still insisted on wearing that suit and trench coat. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cass caught him and smirked.

“Yes Dean?” Cass’s gravelly voice causing him to drag his gaze up to the angel’s intense blue eyes. 

“I, um, I just um…” Cass had derailed his thoughts and it was hard to remember why he’d come. “Why, um, why did you kiss me?” He finally got out. 

“Because I got tired of waiting for you to do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean stammered.

“I’m done pretending.” Cass started. “I almost lost you, again. As I pointed out earlier, our lives are nothing but danger and could end in the blink of an eye. I’m done wasting time. You know how I feel about you Dean, how I’ve always felt about you. I’ve made it   
very obvious over the years, you just choose to ignore it.”

“What are…”

“Stop Dean.” Cass commanded.

“But…” Dean tried.

“No more denial.”

“Okay.” Dean said after taking several deep breaths. “I know.”

“How long have you known?” Cass tilted his head to one side, looking completely adorable.

“Since you rebelled.” Dean admitted softly.

“And how long have you felt the same?” 

“Cass, I don’t…”

“How long?” Cass crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean with an intense look in his eyes. 

“Um.” Dean blew out a deep breath. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Before that.” His voice was so low that Cass almost missed his reply.

“I see.” Cass grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. He led Dean over to the bed and encouraged him to sit on the edge. Cass took a chair across from him, but close enough that he could touch him if he so desired. 

“That’s why I couldn’t say goodbye to you. I might have slipped up and told you and if you had asked me not to do it…” Dean shrugged, trailing off.

“I see.” Cass said again, recalling their earlier conversation. “So you were never going to tell me?” Cass looked a little angry. 

“It never seemed like a good time.” Dean rubbed his neck, uncomfortable talking about his feelings. “Anyway, you didn’t say anything either.”

“I said nothing to preserve our friendship. You were not ready to accept such a thing. You would have pushed me away completely.”

“I wouldn’t…” Dean stopped, realizing that Cass was right.

“You would have excluded me from your life.” Dean put his head down.

“I’m sorry Cass.” He whispered. “You’re right. I would have. I tried to push my feelings down all the time and when it didn’t work, I had to push you away.”

“What would have been so bad about telling me?”

“I was scared.” Dean’s voice was just above a whisper as he made that confession.

“Of what?”

“Something finding out and using it against us.” 

“Things do that anyway.” Cass pointed out.

“Yeah, but what if…” Dean sighed. “Relationships just don’t work for me.”

“Because you try to date civilians. Another hunter would understand your life, be able to fight at your side. That’s what you need.”

“But what if I mess up? I can’t lose you Cass.” Dean covered his face with his hands. 

“Oh Dean.” Cass came to sit next to him. He pulled Dean’s hands away, keeping hold of one of them, then gently lifted his chin until their eyes met. Dean’s eyes were swimming with emotion; fear, confusion, want, desire. “I’ve never left you. Even when you   
behave your worst, I always come back to you. You needn’t worry about something like that.” He squeezed the hand he was holding; Dean squeezed back. 

“So what do we do now?” 

“I love you Dean.” Cass said boldly. “The next step is up to you. 

Dean was silent for a full minute; lost in Cass’s eyes and the electric current flowing through their joined hands. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his breathing heavy, and his hands began to shake slightly. Cass grabbed the other hand and held that one too.

“I, um, I mean, it would be awesome if, um…” Dean stammered. He took a deep breath and shook off his nerves. “Would you kiss me again?”

Cass smiled, his eyes lighting up. He placed Dean’s hands in his lap and cupped his face. Cass brought their faces together and placed a gentle kiss on one corner of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s breathing stuttered. Cass kissed the other side.

“Cass.” He breathed out.

Cass licked at Dean’s bottom lip and in seconds he opened to him. Cass explored Dean’s mouth causing him to moan and kiss back with enthusiasm.

“Dean.” Cass murmured against his lips, pushed his robe off his shoulders and pulled him to his chest; bare skin against bare skin. They kissed until the need for air put an end to it.

“Cass.” Dean’s pupils were fully dilated.

“I want you.” Cass’s voice was full of seduction and authority. Dean could only nod.

Cass pushed him back on the bed, covering his body with his own, and devoured his mouth. Kiss after kiss, bodies grinding through the thin bottoms they wore, Dean could feel himself surrendering to something he’d always wanted, dreamed of and masterbated to on a regular basis. 

“God Cass.” Dean exclaimed breathlessly when the other finally pulled back. With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he tugged Dean’s pajamas down his legs, leaving him naked on the bed.

“You taste sweeter than honey Dean. I wonder if all of you tastes that way.” Dean could only stare, green eyes wide, as Cass took him all the way down and then slowly came back up; over and over.

“Oh Cass.” Dean tangled his hand in that thick dark hair to ground himself; he was being swept away by a tide of emotion and pleasure. “Please Cass, more.”

“I have no lubricant to give you what you want.” Cass said, disappointment coloring his tone.

“My nightstand.” Dean managed.

“I’ll retrieve it.” Cass quickly left the room. 

Alone and naked on Cass’s bed, he started to freak out a little. What the hell was he doing? Everything felt surreal and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than his straining erection. Cass was about to make love to him. He felt giddy and scared at the same time. Maybe this was a mistake, no matter how bad he wanted it. Slowly he sat up on the side of the bed and suddenly Cass was back. 

“Stop worrying.” Cass pulled him to his feet and destroyed all of his defenses with a single kiss. “Get back into bed Dean.”

Dean complied, going back to his original position, head resting against the pillows. Cass smiled and climbed onto the mattress, bottle of lube in hand. He encouraged Dean to spread his legs and he sat between them, draping Dean’s thighs over his own. He looked into wild green eyes. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Without breaking eye contact, Cass opened the bottle and began spreading lube on his fingers.

“Kind of.”

“With someone else?” Was that jealousy he heard in Cass’s voice as he reached down to find Dean’s tight pucker. He drew a moan from the man as his fingers danced over the sensitive nerve endings there. 

“No.” Dean breathed out when that thick digit was pushed inside. 

“You do this alone?” Cass asked, finger gliding in and out.

“Yes.” Cass added a second finger.

“And what do you think about when you pleasure yourself this way?” Cass curled his fingers and found Dean’s prostate.

“You.” Dean’s breath hitched as Cass’s fingers glided over his pleasure center. “This.” Cass added a third finger to stretch him further, but Dean was too lost in ecstasy to care about the slight burn it created. “More Cass.” He panted. “Need to feel you inside me.”

Cass removed his hand and Dean whimpered at the loss. With lust blown eyes, he watched as Cass lubed his cock. Cass sank into him slowly, inch by inch, savoring the feeling of Dean’s silken heat around him, until their bodies were flush.

“Cass!” Dean cried out when he began to move, angling his hips just right so that he brushed Dean’s prostate with every thrust. “So good baby.” Green eyes locked with blue one’s again.

“Dean.” Cass growled, increasing his pace. Dean went crazy beneath him. Wanton moans filled the air.

“Yeah Cass, yeah.” His voice was wrecked. “Just like that. Feels so damn good. Please don’t stop.”

“Your pleasure is my only concern right now.” Cass assured him, claiming his lips once more. 

“I’m so close Cass.” Dean gasped.

Cass got to his knees and began slamming into his lover; hard and fast. A completely filthy moan and a string of curse words left Dean’s lips. Nothing had ever felt that good; he was out of his mind with rapture. 

“Cass!” Dean cried out, cum spurting up to coat his chest and stomach.

“Mine.” Cass growled. Dean was so beautiful; his skin flushed, his eyes unfocused, his breathing heavy, and a satisfied smile playing on his lips. The sight of him combined with the feeling of him tightening around him triggered Cass’s orgasm.

“Yeah Cass.” He said, eyes fluttering closed. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Cass pulled out of Dean and got out of bed to find a towel to wipe up with. Dean laid there, still dazed, as Cass gently ran the cloth over his body. Satisfied his lover was clean, he tossed it aside and returned to bed, pulling Dean onto his chest. They laid there for a long while, just holding one another, basking in the afterglow of incredible sex.

“So are we really doing this? You and me, I mean.” Dean asked in a small voice when the fog cleared from his brain. 

“I was serious Dean.” Cass said, stroking the man’s hair. “You are mine now and I refuse to let anyone, even you, keep us apart any longer. Who knows how much time we have left and we’ve wasted enough already.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head and Dean’s   
arm tightened around his waist.

“What do you think Sammy’s gonna say?” Dean wondered aloud.

“I believe he will be shocked. He’s stated numerous times that hell would probably freeze over before you admitted your feelings for me.” Cass said, idly tracing patterns on the bare skin of Dean’s back.

“He knows?” Dean asked incredulously. “How?” He’d always been so careful to hide his true feelings.

“Sam figured it out ages ago. He said it was the way you defended me against them when I was working with Crowley and how hurt you were when things went south. He said he knew then that it was deeper than friendship.”

“And he never called me out on it?” Dean wondered why. “How about you? When did you figure it out?” 

“When you slaughtered half of purgatory to find me.” Dean shivered at the memories purgatory had to offer. Cass reached down and pulled the extra blanket he kept at the foot of his bed up over them and then took Dean back into his arms.

“It killed me to leave you there.”

“Just as it killed me every other time we’ve been apart.” Cass kissed him again. “But this is an incredible night. Let’s not spoil it with talk of sad times.”

“You’re right. We can worry about everything else tomorrow.” Dean smiled up at Cass, trailing his hand down the angel’s chest, coming to rest on the warding tattoo on his hip. “I, um…” Dean swallowed hard. “I love you Cass.”

“I love you too Dean.” 

Dean pressed his lips to Cass’s in a kiss that spoke volumes to the emotion coursing through him. When the kiss broke, their eyes locked and their gazes held for a long while. Dean’s eyes grew heavy and a yawn escaped his lips.

“You should sleep.” Cass broke the silence. “It’s about sunrise.” 

“Can I stay here?” Dean yawned again. Cass just kissed him lightly and wrapped his arms more securely around him. They got under the blankets and Dean arranged himself so that his head was again on Cass’s chest. He was almost asleep when there was a loud knock.

“That’s Sam.” Cass said with a sigh. “I promised him that I’d go running with him this morning.” 

“Don’t leave me Cass.” Dean’s voice was a low whisper, he was barely awake. 

Cass got out of bed, pulled on Dean’s robe and went to the door.

“Hey Cass. I bought you some running clothes.” Sam held up a bag. “You can’t wear a suit so…” He stopped when he noticed what the angel was wearing. “Is that Dean’s robe?”

“Yes.” Cass said simply.

“Really? What…?” Sam wore the look of shock Cass had predicted.

“I must get back Sam. I am sorry about the run.”

“Um… okay.” Sam’s mouth was still slightly open. He really didn’t know what to say. Cass closed the door and he walked away, shaking his head. “Wow.” He said with a smile.

Cass came back to bed and took his lover into his arms. Dean curled up next to him, too tired to even open his eyes.

“Cass.” Dean murmured sleepily.

“Yes Dean.”

“Love you.” He mumbled.

“And I love you.” Cass pulled him closer and savored this rare and precious moment.

He knew the road ahead was a rough one. They still had to find some way to destroy Michael and save Dean and the world, again. But right now, alone in his room with Dean, everything was perfect.


End file.
